1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light receiving device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light receiving device, and more particularly, to an increase in yield due to an improvement of an electrode shape of a semiconductor light receiving device of a rear-surface incident type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is a semiconductor light receiving device in which a semiconductor multilayer including a light absorbing layer is formed on a semiconductor substrate and a reflecting film is formed to cover the semiconductor multilayer. An electrode is formed to cover a portion of the reflecting film. A predetermined portion (shape) of the reflecting film is removed to form a through hole. The electrode is electrically connected to the semiconductor multilayer through the through hole.
The semiconductor light receiving device as described above is called a semiconductor light receiving device of a rear-surface incident type because light entering from the semiconductor substrate (rear surface) side is absorbed in the light absorbing layer and then a current caused by the absorbed light is detected. For example, a structure of the semiconductor light receiving device of the rear-surface incident type is described in JP 2004-200202 A.
The semiconductor light receiving device includes the reflecting film formed to cover the semiconductor multilayer, and hence light passing through the semiconductor multilayer is reflected on the reflecting film and absorbed in the light absorbing layer. Therefore, the light receiving sensitivity of the semiconductor light receiving device is further improved.